Purrfect playdates
by herochan1313
Summary: Nadia Fortune is an infamous cat thief, literally, yet she's just a normal person. She has off days like us... just way more intrusting! Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1:FURORE!

**I'm honored to have the set up the ability to have a Skull Girls story here on the site, so without ado**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Skull girls, just plot.**

"These guys giving you trouble Minette?" The feral cat-lady Nadia Fortune didn't know how many times she'd said that sentence today alone, but she was sure it

was at least in the twenties. Her best friend, the secret princess of the Dagonian fish people, Minette was a shy and often very timid girl. Since her people were

discovered by the royal family of Canopy there was always some animosity towards the Dagonian. While they weren't a violent race, far from it, their King;

Minette's dad king Solaris, had thought it best for his daughter to work at a well know Dagonian dinner: namely Yu-Wu's. Nadia had been hanging out at the diner

ever since she'd been adopted into the Fishbone gang, and despite Yu-wan's huge and scary figure, the cook was always kind to her. Ever since the brutal killing of

the Fishbone gang, save for Fortune, Nadia had found herself feeling more and more at home at the little diner. However she found out rather soon that if she

wasn't there, Minette would have been in an awkward place. Seeing as most of the dinner's cliental consisted of humans who hated Minette's race, yet still ate at

the diner none the less, there wasn't a day where some cocky pretty boy tried to make a pass at poor Minette. So, in exchanged for logging and free food, Nadia

became Minette's official bodyguard on request of both Yu-Wan and her father. It wasn't a bad life, as the two had always been close friends, but some days it got

a bit hairy. " N-No need for violence Nadia! These gentlemen were just expressing their option!" Minette timidly stammered as she set to picking up a mug that had

fallen. The two men in questioned were human of course and both nothing worth mentioning look wise. Yet one of them took it a bit too far when he piped up.

"Yeah Kitty cat, listen to your fish freak of a friend!" That was the last straw, Nadia looked at the two and without saying a word picked them up by their shirts and

flung them out of the diner. The rest of the diners looked up in mild interest but soon went back to their meals as if they'd seen that all the time. Nadia helped

Minette finish cleaning, shrugging off her friends thank you as always, and went to talk to Yu-Wan. "Hey Wan! Think Minette can play hooky today?" The huge

Dagonian cook glared at her as if she'd just asked for a death sentence but upon seeing her own glared he gave in and said. "Fine, fine! I got more than enough to

cover for her today! Just try not to get her in too much trouble this time!" Nadia scoffed and looked hurt as she asked. "What? Name one time I ever got her in

trouble!" Yu-Wan sighed and began counting on his hand the number of times.

"That time at Mapplecrest with that rich girl."

"Hey that kid started it!"

"Then the time you both got stuck up a skyscraper in New Meridian."

"Those Medici bastards were behind it I swear!"

"And let's not forget that night of terror at the Opera house."

"That undead chick came onto me I swear!"

Nadia was growing more irritated but she put her foot down and insisted this time was different.

"We're just going to the course for a game of golf! Today's the day I can go back after that sand trap incident…damn hypnotizing sands." Yu-Wan thought on this

then shook his head and said. "Alright Nadia, I trust you. But If Minette gets in trouble or I hear you ran into that princess cop It's coming out of your head!" With

that Nadia quickly gathered Minette, who strangely started to write out a will, and the two headed for the Mapplecrest golf course.

"Princess are you certain that Ms. Fortune will be here today?" Elsewhere at the golf course the Princess of Canopy and leader of the Black Egrets military unit;

Parasoul, was waiting for something. She was dressed in her long dress/skirt as always and her eyes were scanning the area for a certain feline when one of her

soldiers asked her this.

"She'll be here number twenty two, I've got it on good authority that Fortune's banishment from this course ends today. That criminal might always elude me but I

know she cannot resist a game of golf." Parasoul's eyes then lit up as she saw Nadia and Minette enter the scene with golf bags and whatnot. She smiled as she

reached onto her back for her living umbrella, Krege, and readied to fire a Napalm tear. When she looked back thought, Nadia was gone and she went to order her

troops she felt a tapping on her head. "What the-?" She questioned as a disembodied hand crawled on her and a well known voice said. "Well hello there Parasoul,

did you really thing I wouldn't guess you were here?" She turned, or rather the hand on her head turned her and where her men were a second ago stood Nadia

and Minette. Minette was cowering behind Nadia but her feline friend was acting as smug as always. "Fortune! You're under arrest!" Parasoul made to use Krege

but Nadia's hand jumped down and stole the umbrella as its owner began to talk. "We can't have that now can we? Tell you what princess, how about a

friendlywager?" Parasoul was above making deals with criminals, but in order for the feline here to be arrested unorthodox methods were needed. "Okay cat… what

did you have in mind?" Nadia purred and with a grin replied. "It's it obvious? I'll let you arrest me if you can beat me in a game of golf!" Parasoul thought on this,

while the cat was good at the game, there was no way she could beat someone who had been playing the game since childhood. "I see, but what if you were to

win?" Parasoul inquired as she lowered her guard for a second. Nadia thought on this and finally after talking it out with Minette answered. "I got it! When I win

you have to buy me and Minette a feast back at Yu-Wan's! " The deal was made and the two set out for the first hole, with Minette asking Nadia if this was a good

idea.

"Didn't Yu-Wan say to not get in trouble today?" Her feline friend laughed and said.

"Old Wan's just a worrywart! I'm the best golfer in Canopy Minette, and I'll be damned if I have to de-claw Parasoul as the better golfer!" The game soon got

underfoot, or as Nadia put it under-paw, and when Nadia went up with no club Minette asked her what was up.

"Relax Minette, I got it covered." The cat then pulled her own tail off and it straightened into a make-shift club of sorts. Parasoul nodded in approval saying.

"Crude, yet effective." Nadia lined up her tail-club to the ball and after looking at the hole for a second, smacked the ball straight into the air. It sailed high for a

while until it landed right into the hole for a hole in one. Parasoul flinched the second the ball landed but kept her poker face on and said. "That was…impressive

cat." Parasoul then took her turn up to bat, or up to put, and using Krege like a club she hit her ball: which landed on the edge of the hole. After Nadia stooped

laughing, and her head was "accidently" knocked off, the two resumed the game. About ten holes in Nadia had the lead and Parasoul was starting to get nervous.

She managed to make a call to one of her men while Nadia was taking a break and was told: "The yarn is a go." As Nadia readied to get her tenth hole she froze

mid-shot and said calmly. "I hear yarn." Minette had a look of confusion on her face as she asked.

"Hear yarn? Nadia what does that-?" The Dagonian princess's words were soon muted as her feline friend suddenly went rough and cried. "NYA-RN!" As she went

all over the place until she found the ball of yarn held by the Black Egret number 34 and… relived him of it. As Nadia did this Parasoul took the opportunity to take

her shot, yet she still missed terribly. Nadia noticed this and teased the princess by saying. "Better luck next time!" As she smacked her ball and got another hole

in one. Five holes later Parasoul tried distracting Nadia again, this time by leaving a fan by the sand trap. After a while Nadia began to smell the sand and she

looked at it with a look of lounging. Minette managed to calm her down, but soon enough the feline female leapt towards the sand pile… and completely bypassed it

to enter a nearby restroom. Parasoul was so confused by this she failed to notice she'd accidently brushed her ball a bit and it fell out of bounds. When Nadia

returned she was surprised to find Parasoul on the ground hitting the grass with her fist. "What's eating her? She looks like I did after eating Wan's Kung pao

"chicken"." Nadia asked as Parasoul looked at the sky in defeat. After all was said and done Nadia had easily beaten Parasoul and once it was declared that the cat

burglar won she began to roll around crying. "I win, I win!" Parasoul thought about forgetting the deal right then and there and just arresting the cocky cat, but

Minette gave the princess a look and asked sweetly. "You wouldn't think about breaking a promise near the daughter of the king of Dagonians right princess?"

Parasoul swore at the mention of this and gave it saying. "Fine. I'll feed the cat, but know this: It's a secret to everybody!"

To say Yu-Wan was surprised when he saw Nadia return with Parasoul was an understatement. At first he assumed the worst and prepared to yell at Nadia and

take a stab at Parasoul like always. But when Parasoul begrudgingly informed him of the bet his eyes filled dollar signs and his tune changed completely. Soon

after Nadia and Minette ate enough food for ten people, much to Parasoul's dismay and Wan's delight, and when it was all gone Parasoul paid the hefty bill then lef

t saying she'd get Nadia one day.

**All done! Not sure if it's good but it's only the first chapter after all. Next up Nadia get's into a bet that she'll wish she never made: going a day without eating more**

** than one potato chip! Request for chapters can be made as follows: State a second character for Nadia and Minette to have a "play date " with, and an event and **

**outcome for it( also, keep it clean). Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: snack attacks!

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Skull girls just plot.**

"Uh, Nadia? Were you going to share those chips?"

This question seemed innocent to Minette but the death glare her feline friend gave her indicted otherwise.

"Minette, I love you but you don't know how addicting these are!"

As if to prove a point Nadia stuffed a good dozen more of the crispy treats. She was inhaling more of them when the dinner door was kicked in and an all

too familiar girl stepped in. She was the cartoony nuisance of Canopy peacock who often bugged Nadia for little to no reason.

"Hey ya big palookas! I'll have the normal order of burgers of fries!"

Yu Wan got her order set up but Peacock seemed disgusted by Nadia's feeding frenzy.

"Hey Putty cat! I know it says bet'cha can't eat just one, but slow down!"

Nadia scoffed at this and resumed inhaling chips. Causing Peacock to have an idea.

"Hey putty cat! What say you we have a deal? If you can stay the rest of the day without eating one more chip I'll help out here!

This interested Nadia so she asked.

"And what if I lose?"

Peacock grinned and cheerfully replied."

"Then you have to clean the doc's place for a whole month! And Andy's started his potty training!"

This didn't stop Nadia at all and she accepted without fail. The two women shook hands and the deal was struck, but Peacock already had her cartoon

crones' on the job.

"Does she really think that'll work on me?"

A few hours later Nadia was walking around town when she saw what Andy anvil with a mustache was posing as a deli owner.

"Ah miss kitty! Will you help a poor old man get a hard day's work in?"

Andy said in a false Italian accent as he saw Nadia walk past.

"Sorry Andy, I'm not falling for that one!"

Instead of pretending to not be Andy Peacocks heavy metal friend just shrugged and said.

"Ok, I tried."

Nadia laughed at his honesty but little did she know above her and falling fast was the 20 ton weight Tommy two-tons. He nearly hit her as he landed

but his back was turned when he spoke yo her.

"Okay cat! OPEN UP AND SNAP INTO A SLIM JIM!"

The living weight then turned and held up a fistful of beef jerky. His anvil partner sighed and yelled.

"You idiot! The boss said potato chips not jerky! Damn you and your obsession with Macho man Randy Savage!"

Nadia watched as the two living metals began to fight and she took that as her cue to awkwardly walk away.

"You take that back ya piece of scrap- Hey where'd she go?"

Tommy just then noticed that Nadia had left and after a brief smack to Andy they rushed off after her.

"Eat'em, Eat'em, Eat'em!"

Not five seconds after walking away from Tweedle dumb and Tweedle metal Nadia was attacked by Peacock's pet bird Aviary had rained chips down from

above like bullets. She was crushing the chips beneath her feet and it took all her willpower to keep from falling to the ground and snacking. She instead

ripped her head off and tossed it skyward to try to strike the bird. It missed terrible and landed in the middle of some children jumping rope, poor kids.

This little scene continued for quite some time until Nadia saw Peacock dangling from the roof.

"Oh she's gotta be kitten me!"

Nadia figured this was a trick and she was right as when she ran up to help Peacock the toon lover cried.

"Putty cat! Save my chips!"

Needless to say she felt nothing when she "accidently" let the girl fall a few dozen feet. Her walk resume undisturbed for a while until she finally returned

to Yu wan's.

"Het guys I'm back-"

The fighting furball's words were cut short as Peacock, covered in band-aids, jumped her and cried.

"Say hello to my crispy little friends."

She tried to force the chips down Nadia's throat but thanks to the thief's quick thinking she removed her head and tossed it to Minette. The fish girl

barely had time to react but she managed to rush off with her friend's head. Needless to say Peacock was ready to run…until Nadia's body tripped her

up.

"Nadia? Where are we going?"

The disembodied head of Nadia felt a bit odd for some reason, like she was supposed to cut a joke or something.

"Just keep running I guess…"

They just ran about like idiots for awhile until they saw Peacock after them with a bag of oranges screaming.

"DESTROY US ALL!"

It was the strangest thing the two saw that day, and that was coming from a fish girl and headless cat. Just as peacock was nearing them Cerebella

came out from nowhere and grabbed Nadia's head as she declared.

"Nadia! I love you!"

The circus star then attacked Nadia's lips with her own, using a lot of tongue at that, while the rest of the world seemed to go crazy. Parasoul arrived

and claimed to be Nadia's mother forcing her to go back to school. Then Minette transformed into a puddle of melted cheese and asked to be licked up.

Soon Nadia was questioning her sanity and everything started to fade to black.

Nadia awoke in a cold sweat and gazed down as she recalled her fevered dream. She gazed at the bag of chips on her bedside before muttering to

herself.

"Ok, no more chips before bed! Well…maybe a few more won't hurt!"

-Litter box leavings—

Nadia found the perfect dark corner in the freezer storage of Wan's to hide in. True it was a bit cold for what she had to do, but better this then allowing

Minette to use…that monster on her! After a few seconds of making sure she was alone Nadia got down on all fours and without making a noise and

began her sinful deed: licking herself clean. After a few moments she was nearing the end of her job and frostbite nearly claimed her tongue when the

door burst opened. Standing in the light was Minette holding the monster itself: a hose.

"Nadia! How many times do I have to tell you THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TAKE A BATH! "

The fish girl then let the hose rip and the vile water soon splashed on Nadia's body and the female feline started to hiss. After a moment Minette stopped

her assault until she deemed her friend cleaned.

"There now was that so hard Nadia?"

The fish girl got no answer as Nadia was now frozen solid and stood motion less; on the bright side it saved Yu-wan ten bucks on ice for a few days!

**All done! Not the ending you were expecting thought huh? Next up is a tale involving everyone's favorite Canopy princess Umbrella! Until then review!**


	3. Chapter 3: I scream , you scream

**Back for chapter 3, and this one's…different. As always I don't own Skull girls just plot.**

* * *

It was a typical day for Nadia Fortune, the infamous cat burglar, that was until she found herself and Minette dangling over a giant pool of hot fudge. How'd

she get in this situation you may ask? Well it all started seven hours ago when a certain person entered Yu-Wan's place. It had been a normal business day

as always when she entered the building: The princess of Canopy. No not Parasoul, she's far too polite to barge into the headquarters of her archrival. No it

was Umbrella, the younger more gentle of the princesses. The young one walked into Yu-Wan's and upon seeing Nadia smiled and pointed her living umbrella

at her and said.

"Freeze you criminal scrum!"

Nadia just looked at the young girl in front of her with a scowl before grinning and grabbing the girl in a bone crushing hug saying.

"Kido! Long time no see!"

To most people's surprise, and Parasoul's dismay, Umbrella had nothing but warm fuzzies for the cat burglar. Unlike her older sibling, Umbrella had no ill will

towards the kitty criminal in fact she rather enjoyed the company of Nadia.

"I finally managed to get away from sis and her boring stuff! I wanna go on another adventure!"

Umbrella cried as she jumped about the diner. Nadia laughed at the child and agreed to find something to do.

"How about we go get some ice cream?"

* * *

About five minutes later, Nadia and Umbrella returned with no ice cream in sight. Minette took this as a sigh of end of days, or that Nadia had argued with the

ice cream vendor over toppings again.

"Minette… could you do us a tiny little favor?"

Nadia asked, doing her best "kitty cat face" to get her way. That alone caused Minette to question what Nadia had done this time, but the cat came pre-

purred this time. Umbrella had taken her shot the second doubt showed on the fish-girl's face, doing an even more adorable "cutesy face". Minette tried to

remain strong, she really did, but her will broke and she said.

"Okay… what do you need?"

Nadia smugly grinned at her victory, and explained what had happened.

"See we went to get ice cream at a vendor like always, and along the way we met this whack job who gave us a map. Said it led to the long lost ice cream

flavor, and once that was said the kiddo here demanded we risk my fur to find it. "

Almost at once Minette sighed and knew what her part of this craziness was.

" So let me guess, you want me to ask Yu wan for time off so I can join you on this pointless adventure?"

The other two nodded and, seeing as they wouldn't take no for an answer, Minette went to go ask Yu wan. Once all three left, however, they were soon

followed by a familiar face who was also aiming for their treasure.

"Those mooks think they can get the best of me? I ain't no Daffy Duck, and this sure as hell ain't duck season!"

The cartoony psychopath known as Peacock cried as she began to chase after the three girls, cronies and gun at the ready.

* * *

"So Nadia….do you have any idea where we're going?"

Hours later, Nadia had led the trio into the posh neighborhood of Maplecrest looking lost.

"Of course I know where we are! I can feel that treasure getting closer with every paw-step! Now hush up and turn left!"

The cat burglar hissed in annoyance…only to see that if they went left as she wanted they'd have fallen into an open manhole. Minette glared at her and

snatched the map out of Nadia's hands, and started to properly navigate them. Nadia would have argued over that, in fact she tried to with her famous

"Mew can't be serious!" line, but Minette simply glared at her. Within that stare, Nadia could sense her friend was saying "Say one more cat pun, I dare you."

So she let the map go. As opposed to her companions, Umbrella was filled with delight at the prospect of discovering a new flavor of her favorite threat.

"What do you think it'll taste like Nadia?"

The young princess asked her feline friend, who started to think It over and then drooled.

"Maybe it's sardine flavored! Ya know I knew a guy who kept on saying sardines had magical properties or something. Kind of a nutcase if you ask me."

The other two cringed at their companion's ideal of the treasure, but laughed at her tale of encountering a strange "tyrant". After a while Minette had

managed to lead them towards the right path: a strange and quite obvious hole in the ground outside of town.

"Seriously? Was a map even needed?"

Umbrella asked, not noticing Minette's worried look. The fish girl looked at Nadia and asked in a worried tone.

"We're not going down there are we? Curiosity did kill a cat you know!"

Nadia just grinned at that and retorted with.

"Well Curiosity and I have a thing in common then. Let's mew this!"

Without warning, Nadia leapt into the gaping maw with no thought's toward the result.

"Is she always this fun?"

Umbrella asked Minette as they too prepared to follow Nadia.

"I wouldn't say fun but yeah, she's always like this."

As they prepared to follow Nadia, they sensed something wicked behind them. Before either girl could react, they both knocked out by a talking anvil with

boxing gloves.

"Did I do good boss?"

Andy anvil asked Peacock as she assisted him in tying up their catch. The crazy toon grinned and bit off her cigar end as she answered.

"Ya did good Andy. Maybe this time you can sleep outside of the box."

* * *

Nadia would have noticed her lack of friends if she hadn't been dumbstruck by the sight ahead of her. Upon landing from her drop (and pulling herself

together) she was greeted by a land made entirely out of sweets. The floor was ice cream; a soda river flowed beside her, giant cookies and slices of cake

filled her vision. So in other words, she did her species proud by Om nom nomming everything in sight. This went on for a good while, and when Nadia finally

noticed that Minette and Umbrella were missing she heard them screaming. At once she grew tense, and knew something had gone wrong. She followed her

friend's screams, and found them hanging above a vat of hot fudge. It was then that Peacock debuted, and Nadia was confused as to her being there.

"What are you doing here loony toon? Don't tell me you still have a sweet tooth at your age?"

Nadia teased as she readied her claws. Peacock got steamed at that comment, yet she replied none the less.

"I know for a fact that whatever is in this candy land is gonna cost a million smackaroos! And the day I let Muffin of the dead and her friends get it first is the

day I stop watching my shows!"

Peacock then drew her gun and with a crazed laugh she opened fire on Fortune season. Nadia gracefully danced between the bullets and laser blast, and once

she got close enough she ripped her arm off. The severed limb then shot out a flow of blood that, strangely enough, acted like a sword of sorts. In a rather

impressive move, Nadia rushed right into Peacock and slashed her gun in two, and kicked Peacock back. Not to be outdone by Nadia, Peacock quickly reached

into her hat and pulled out her ace card: a whistle. She blew on it and five seconds later a steamroller fell on top of Nadia.

"Wow. That was anti-climatic."

* * *

And thus we return to the beginning with our Heroines dangling over a vat of melting doom, and the treasure endangered by the villain.

"Can't say I expected us to go out like this. I always though yarn would do me in…damn tasty string."

Nadia said as they were slowly lowered towards their doom. Minette simply sighed and secretly wished for the lowering to hurry. The two were so caught up

in the action, they failed to notice Umbrella's living umbrella eating at the ropes. Unlike her sister's Krieg, Umbrella's strange living weapon got more powerful

by "eating" things. It still functioned very much like her sister's, but if it "ate enough objects or attacks it power was multiplied. Soon the living weapon ate

through the ropes, startling Nadia and Minette greatly, and managed to quickly "slurp" up the hot fudge seconds before they all fell into it. Peacock, who had

remained in order to insure of their demise, grew worried and nearly hi-tailed it at this point. But unlucky for her, Nadia had jumped into action and subdued

her.

"Alright you 90's reject! Where's the map?!"

Nadia asked Peacock, who only stuck her tongue out and replied.

"My cronies got it cat! By now they must have found that ice cream!"

And Peacock was right…sort of. At that moment both of her cartoon cronies, Andy anvil and two ton Tommy, ran towards them screaming their heads off.

"What the hell is wrong ya mooks? Did you find it or not?"

A pissed off Peacock asked her cronies, only for the answer to come chasing after them. Apparently the lost ice cream flavor preferred to be lost, as it had

somehow formed into a giant golem like creature.

"Well… this is new."

Nadia said as she released Peacock. The group looked terrified as the giant blob of blue ice cream roared in rage, except for Umbrella who had a look of pure

bliss. Just as they started to form a plan, the ice cream golem stuck the cartoon cronies and absorbed them.

"Of course you know, this means war."

A very enraged Peacock said before she started participating in "Ice cream season". Nadia followed suit, or at least tried to seeing as her claws just got stuck

in the monster. Even all of peacock's bullets and Umbrella's attack did nothing to the beast.

"Okay, new plan…. OM NOM NOM!"

Without warning, Nadia tossed her severed head at the creature and began to …well nom. To her delight, the monster tasted incredibly delicious and once the

others joined in the thing was toast. After several minutes the monster was gone and the cartoon cronies were freed. But with no treasure anymore Peacock

exited stage left, leaving Nadia and friends to go home empty handed. When they returned to Yu-wan's, however, Nadia was surprised to see Umbrella in a

good mood.

"What's up kiddo? We didn't bring back anything…except a major headache."

Umbrella answered with a warm smile.

"That doesn't matter; we still had fun and only got mild tooth rot."

She then hugged Nadia in a touching scene… only for her sister to barge in the dinner and ruin it.

"You! I knew you were a thief, but a kidnapper too Fortune? Return my sister to me at once!"

Parasoul demanded as she aimed Krieg at Nadia. The cat lady grinned and simple retorted.

"Same old, same old huh?"

* * *

-Litter box leavings-

Nadia could sense her prey from a mile away, even from her hiding place in the shadows. A door opened beside her, and Nadia flinched as she saw her prey

right in front of her. See carefully began to get into pouncing position, her prey not noticing her at all. Without a moment's notice, Nadia sprang from the

shadows and dug her teeth into her prey.

"OW! Nadia! For the last time, stop trying to eat my fin!

" A very annoyed Minette said as she tried to pry a cheerful Nadia off her head-fin.

" I can't help it Minette! It's just teasing me!"

Nadia responded, earning a sigh from Minette as the Dagonian went to call animal control…again.

**Sorry for the long delay with this! Next up however Nadia joins the circus with the Diamond Dynamo herself: Cerebella! And someone else**

** will join in on the fun, an OC I think would fit into the Skullgirl's world quite well (I may even do a side story with her and Cerebella as the**

** stars.) And a digital cookie for anyone who can guess the I.D of the "tyrant" Nadia mentioned. Until then, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Meow-inator part one

**Chapter four is something a bit different. Instead of what I wanted to do, I'm doing a multi-parter on the newest DLC character added to **

**Skullgirl's Robo-Forture! Along with other DLC cameos! Personally I wished we could have gotten all the DLC options since they all looked **

**cool. But I'd have voted for Eliza, ****Scythana,**** Stanley, Taliespin, or Leduc. Anyway I don't own anything.**

* * *

The head scientist of Lab 4, the shark-man Stanley, had really outdone himself this time. After his lab had gotten a rare visit from the kingdom's princess,

she'd given Stanley the task of creating something to assist her in capturing the cat burglar Fortune. It was a daunting task to be sure, but Stanley managed

to accomplish it. It did take him awhile to think of something that could subdue someone who couldn't die. And then it hit him, in order to catch a cat you

needed…. A SUPER POWERED ROBOT CAT! WITH LASERS! And thus the shark scientist had created a robotic double of the thief dubbed Robo-Fortune. It

mimicked the cat's power of limb removal in some ways via extending limbs, removable head, and for good measure a few dozen or so laser guns and

explosives. Stanley was sure that it would please Parasoul, and she was.

"Great work Stanley. I'm sure this will help in finely putting that pesky feline behind bars."

Parasoul was admiring the robot kitty when she asked the shark man a critical question.

"Stanley…what are the odds that this thing will disobey and go on a rampage in the kingdom?"

The shark man looked insulted at the very notion, and voiced this option as such.

"Princess the very thought is highly insulting to a man of my skills! Not to mention racist, seeing as the whole "Machine overtaking the creators" bit has done

to death."

Parasoul looked a bit miffed at the comment, but to his embarrassment Stanley hadn't even tested Robo-Fortune prior to this. So it could have very well gone

on a bloody rampage as far as he knew.

"But I calculated every possible option, so there's not even a fraction of a chance of that happening."

Needless to say Stanley was proved wrong the second he activated Robo-Fortune, as it instantly removed its head and promptly blew up the lab with said

head. Nobody was hurt, but in the confusion Robo-Fortune had escaped. Stanley didn't even let Parasoul say it as he glumly said.

"I know princess, you told me so."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Canopy kingdom jail, a very violet inmate was feeling a bit bored. The inmate in question was the huge Gigan woman Scythana, who in all

regards was a very moody and violent person. She'd been locked up several years ago due to the "accident" of randomly attacking a major landmark of the

kingdom, and been sentenced to life without parole. Had the judge known of her motives behind her attack she may have gotten off scot free, but her lawyer

had insisted she clam up. So here she was, in a cell waiting to die like a caged canary. It wasn't so bad in all honesty, as it'd be custom made for her stature.

As a Gigan, Scythana was a half-giant woman who towered over most anybody. She was also extremely violent and often went crazy at the drop of a hat, not

to mention being sensitive as all hell. But that wasn't all her fault, no it was due to the black striped horn that was atop her forehead. All Gigans had them,

and they were the cause of the races violent tendencies, as they acted as an amplifier to emotions. So an innocent little push from a bystander amped up via

the horn would seem like the person just gut-checked you. As such Scythana's cell was "Gigan proof" so that nothing she did could break anything. Or at

least, that was what it should have done in theory. To most people's surprise Scyanta hadn't tried much of anything. True she did punch the wall a few times

her mash was cold, but other then that she was very calm and laid back. But that was before she felt her blood boil at the sight of the fire in Canopy. She'd

been trying to get some shut eye in her cell when she'd been violently awoken by the sounds of explosions outside. Reacting fast she looked out her window

and saw the entire city of New Meridian aflame, and the silhouette of a feline woman. She didn't know why, but the image made Scythana's blood boil with

feeling of excitement. For the first time in years, Scyanta felt the urge for freedom, to be freed of the chains connected to her hands, and to….wreak as much

freak'n havoc in this place as possible! With that to guide her, Scythana, rammed her way free from the cell, and into the night .

* * *

To say the night was dull would have been an understatement to the lounge singer Eliza, there was hardly any customers in her lounge. It wasn't that she

wanted to sing tonight, but she needed a bit of excitement after last night's…donation. While the raven haired woman seemed like a normal singer and all

around nice person, her true self was far from it. In truth she was a vile villainess whose parasite kept her alive for eons via stolen blood. She'd been running

a blood donation scam for years now, secretly drinking the red elixir to forever live. However those damn Medichi mobsters had caught wind of her scheme

and were blackmailing her into doing their dirty work. It wasn't that she didn't want to do it, far from it, but if she was going to commit acts of evil it was

under her rule, not some grease balls who thought they controlled the kingdom. At the moment they hadn't called her in for anything, and for once she had

been hoping they had since the night was dull. To Eliza's thankfulness, that all changed in about five minutes. She'd been in the middle of a crowd favorite

song Blood on the Pyramid, when a massive explosion shook the club. Eliza was then taken aback when she heard one of the club patrion scream out. "

It's a robot attack!"

Normally Eliza would claim that was crazy… until she recalled she was an eons old woman with a vampire parasite. After she too ran out of the club, she saw

what had caused all this panic: Robo-Fortune. The metal feline w**a**s causing all sorts of chaos, extending its limbs to punch people and well…lasers. Eliza

would have fought the thing right there, but seeing as people were still nearby she couldn't risk revealing her powers.

"Damn…no choice but to make a run."

The singer told herself this as she made a mad dash for the door…no noticing Robo-Fortune on her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile the real Nadia was facing her own prey: A fish dinner. She'd just returned from a day of exploring to Yu wan's for dinner, and was just going to

chow down when a loud bang sounded at the door. Within minutes another bang wrecked the door open and Scythana entered the diner. It was clear as day

that the Gigan had just escaped from jail, as she still wore the prison garb and chains. Nadia and Minette were more then a bit worried about the intruder,

but as always Yu wan had dollar sighs in his eyes.

" Ah a customer! Don't stand there gawking Minette! Take the lady's order!"

Poor little Minette looked as if she'd rather give Nadia another flea bath then talk to the Gigan lady, thankfully Scyanta ignored the fish people and went

straight for Nadia. The Gigan and undead cat lady stared off for awhile…before a huge blush covered Scythana's face and she asked.

"Can I hug you?"

The question complexly stunned Nadia, and before she could answer the Gigan had began crushing her in a huge bear hug. After a moment the Gigan's

strength proved too much and Nadia found herself a headless mess. But this only encouraged the Gigan to squeeze tighter.

"No matter what I do you can't die! It's like Christmas all over again!"

Nadia would have commented on that…if she wasn't being crushed into pulp.

"This is just like the feeling I got after that dancing robot gave me that…stuff"

When she finally coughed that little tidbit up she felt a burning stare from Minette who demanded.

"Nadia. Did you get more of the no-no nips? You remember what happened last time?"

Nadia rolled her eyes, well after putting them back in her head, and retorted.

"Hey I paid for that family's therapy session and their kids didn't need a birds and bees talk!"

As the cat and fish argued, the half-giant jailbird stared on wonderment. She'd been so entranced she'd failed to noticed that Nadia had had asked her why

she was there.

"Oh me? I'm Scythana; I came here because the kitty blew stuff up."

Before anything else could be asked another guest rudely barged in: Parasoul. The red haired princess aimed her living weapon at the Gigan and yelled.

"Hands up Gigan! You are under arrest!"

* * *

**Litter box leavings **

Nadia had to force herself not to breathe; even the slightest nose would alert her pursuer. She'd been hiding in the one place a cat shouldn't hide: a tree. All

to ensure that her chaser wouldn't find her and do unspeakable things to her. It didn't work for long, as she felt a heavy thud hit the tree. Before she knew it

the tree had been uprooted and shaken until she was forced to fall into the arms of her pursuer: Scythana.

"There you are Kitty! Minette said it was time for your bath! And I get to put pretty ribbons on you!"

For anyone who saw the two walking back to Yu Wan's they saw the look of pure horror on Naida's face, sealing her fate.

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Tune in next time for the Meow-inator paart 2! Read and review!**


End file.
